Falling in love again
by ashleymavon23
Summary: What might happen if Lara lose her memory? That would be a good for her, maybe the only way to forget her ordeal in Yamatai, but this also means lose herself, and... yes, lose Sam as well. But is really possible to forget such a strong feeling which is love?


Welcome everyone! My name is Ashely and i come from Italy. I have english origin but i grew up and studied in Italy, so even if my mother tounge was supposed to be english is actually Italian. I love travel so much and in the future I would like to move abroad and that's why I'm working very hard to improve my english. This is not the first time I write, I already wrote a novel in Italian and i have published it in e-book format. But this is my first time ever i write a fanfiction in english! I think the ideas for this story i came up with are worth to be told, and I hope you guys don't mind if I mess up with verbs :) just don't be shy and let me know if i made mistakes. It's really necessary for me to know about that, only if someone point my mistakes out I will be able to achieve a best level of writing. By the way you can find my facebook page dedicated to Lara and Sam on Facebook!

LaraCroftAndSam?fref=ts

I woke up when the first rays of sun hit my eyes. Suddenly I remembered that I wasn't alone in that hostel room, other five people were fast asleep in their own beds. I felt uneasy in that situation, even unsafe, but I had no choice. Since when my father has decided to make me surrender, I have no longer a credit card, and the only cash I own will not last forever. I did not want to get up, I was very exhausted every single muscle of my body ached, and only because I spent the day before roaming around Moscow in the attempt to collect information about how to reach Germany by train. I imagined how Lara might feel when we left Yamatai, how many bad experiences she had been through in that cursed place. I wish she could be here with me; I really needed to embrace her, to keep my body tangled with hers and feel her heart beats in my chest. I decided to stay on bed for another couple of minutes before to restart my crazy journey with England as destination. As my eyes shut, I had the same vision that has been haunting me since when we docked in Tokyo. The memory of me in that tiny waiting room, longing for news about Lara's condition flashed across my mind again, without asking my permission. The line between my consciousness and unconsciousness state becomes dimmer and dimmer, as I fell asleep my memory turned in a dream. I was still there, in that small room with one only window, sitting on a chair, trying to deal with my anxiety. Lara was very sick when we docked, god I had never seen her face so pale before! Waiting for the first aid to arrive I wrapped her into my arms.

- You'll get well soon sweetie. - I whisper into her ear, she was barely conscious but I noticed a dim smile formed on her soft lips. - Thanks for saving my life. – I eventually add, caressing her cheek. Lara slide a little bit on my embrace and start to mumble something, at first I didn't understand what she said, but I didn't want ask her to repeat neither, she was so weak, after a time she say it again - I... I love you Sam... - My heart pound, did I heard correctly? Yes, she meant what she said. I was about to speak when an inbreath drown my words into my throat and a moment later she was been pulled away from my arms and loaded in the stretcher. - I love you too, Lara. - I answer back, but she was not able to hear my voice. When the first doctor approached me in the waiting room I stood up from the chair I was sitting with a snap movement and stared at him with faith. That look on his face make me believe bad news were arriving.

- Does she get a terrible infection? - I asked to the doctor before he could say anything. - No. - He answered firmly - It's not about her body, it's about her mind. - He continued. I was unable to get the point of that. - What does it mean is about her mind? -

The doctor opened the medical folder he was holding on both is hands and peeked into for a few moments - Your friend has a form of Retrograde amnesia, which means at the moment she is practically unable to remember who she is and what has happened to her. - My legs started to trembling, I had to sit or I would lose the balance. - I need to see her. -

- No, way. - The man in a white coat said. - She's not even here. - I gave him a disoriented glance, but all he could do was walk away, leaving me completely distraught. – What is this story? Where is Lara? – The doctor shut the door behind him just in front of my face. I tried to open it forcing the handle and yelling against the wood. – Where is Lara?- Someone behind me leaned his hands on my shoulders. -Samantha. - A familiar voice said. When I turned around, I saw my father standing in front of me. - Dad? - He smirked and greeted me as the last time we met was the day before. He had an odd look on his face, I peered it for a moment, then a bad feeling suggested me that my father was keeping me a secret, and that probably it has something to do with Lara. - Dad, we need to open this door, I need to find out what happened to Lara.-

- She is fine. - He said, a little hurt, I guess it was because I didn't shown him the welcome he think he deserved. - What? did you saw her? Dad, please, tell me where is she! - I begged, nearly crying. He made a grimace of annoyance. - Stop worrying about your friend! She nearly kills you in that island. I'm sick and tired to see you wasting your time going around the globe for her seek of kudos. - He yelled at me – By the way, her flight to London has already took off. - He eventually informed me with ringtone of someone in the hostel room goes off disrupting my dream. I leaned my back up from the bed feeling a little dozed, my father's words still echoing in my mind together with my heartbeats. I really hate Him right now, instead being grateful to Lara for gave him the chance to yelling at me in that precise moment all he could do was blame her. And what worse he lied to me about her. According to my father Lara has come back to England with an aunt of hers, whose has recovered her in a specialized care center in London. I didn't believe a word of what he said but after a couple of days spent in doing my own researches I finally found out the name of that care center in London, The handset drop on the floor when I had the confirmation that Lara was actually hospitalize there.


End file.
